


Possession is 9/10th of the law

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Criscelo, Crismes, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets possessive and it's not who you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10th of the law

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: _Cristiano/James + "You're mine! Just mine!"_

“You know it happens.”

“Doesn’t make it any better.”

“You’re so fucking hard on yourself, Cris.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You fucking are and I hate that. You were amazing tonight and the crowd ate that shit up.”

“They would have been happier if I had scored a goal.”

Marcelo threw his hands up in the air out of sheer frustration. He hated when the Portuguese man beat himself up like this.

“Everyone expects me to score…especially me. I had so many opportunities.”

“Look,” Marcelo replied softly, stepping closer to Cristiano. “You’re only human. Everyone needs to learn to accept that, especially you.”

The taller man nodded silently and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. He closed his eyes and was taken back to a time when this gesture would have resulted in the two of them pulling at each other’s clothes with lips and limbs entangled. Most of the time, they didn’t even make it to bed.

Marcelo stood there, enveloped in the warmth of Cristiano’s arms and just inhaling his familiar scent. He loved how the other man smelled after a match. It was always a perfect mixture of soap and cologne and never failed to turn him on. Never.

“I…should go,” Cristiano said, clearing his throat as he reluctantly stepped back.

The Brazilian nodded, “James is probably waiting.”

“Fuck,” Cristiano sighed. “I told him to meet me here after…”

“Shit. You better go.”

“Yeah…thank you…for everything.”

“Anytime,” Marcelo replied with a small smile.

Cristiano gathered his things and went in search of James. The Colombian had indeed seen the two men talking and embracing and it made him upset. Upset didn’t even begin to describe how he felt, actually. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s just me,” the older man said softly.

James turned around and looked at him with sad, hurt eyes.

“Hi…I was waiting for you.”

“I…I…th…thought…you…” His stutter had impeccable timing.

Cristiano reached up with his free hand and cupped James’ cheek. “Relax. It’s just us. You thought what? Go slow.”

“I thought you were busy with Marcelo.”

“Shit, you did see that,” Cristiano half-mumbled, running his fingers through his freshly shampooed, damp hair.

“You’re mine! Just mine! You promised!”

“Shhh….shhh…I am just yours. He and I are over. We’re just friends. He was just trying to make me feel better.”

“By hugging you?”

“By talking to me and yes, we hugged. He is just a friend. I swear it. Remember what I told you last week?”

James nodded, “That I made you want to stop sleeping around.”

“Exactly. You don’t need to be jealous, okay?”

“Okay,” James muttered.

Cristiano hugged him tightly, smiling when it was returned with just as tight of an embrace. “Let’s go. The bus is waiting.”

James smiled when the Portuguese man stepped back and took his hand, leading him towards the bus.

Marcelo watched as the pair boarded the bus, a pang in his heart.

“You’re blocking traffic!”

Marcelo chuckled as he turned around, “Fuck you.”

“Nah, I’m not in the mood right now,” Pepe smirked.

“Funny guy. Want to sit next to me?”

“It beats sitting next to Ramos.”

“That’s just mean,” Marcelo laughed.

“I know. Ready?”

Marcelo looked up and saw Cristiano and James smiling and talking through the bus window, “Yeah, as ready as I can be.”


End file.
